starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Fan Edit Preservation
right|thumb|200px|Captura del Deleted Magic. Star Wars Fan Edit Preservation está compuesto por una serie de documentales y DVD realizados por fans de la saga para preservar el contenido extra y las versiones antiguas de las películas. Los documentales están compuestos por contenido inédito y por detrás de las cámaras principalmente sobre la trilogía original. Lanzamientos *The Definitive Laserdiscs Extras DVD From "The Ultimate Supplemental Collection" by RowMan The Angrysvn Productions Release List *The Star Wars Holiday Special - KCMO *Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO *Tremors in the Force: Volume One *The 1975 Casting Auditions *Star Wars: Classic Kenner Commercials *The Oprah Winfrey Show Special - 1997 - T.P. Archives Transfer *The Charlie Rose Show with George Lucas 9/9/04 *PBS’s The Mythology of Star Wars *The 1979 Sesame Street Workprints *The Forgotten Scenes - Ark Impressions Release/ Angrysun Re-Release *The Making of Star Wars as told by C-3P0 & R2-D2 - 1977 *SP FX: The Empire Strikes Back - 1980 *Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi - 1983 *From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga - 1983 *VH1’s: When Star Wars Ruled the World - 9/18/04 *60 Minutes "Star Wars Goes to Hell” - 3/13/05 *G4TV’s Icons: The Star Wars Games - 5/12/05: Episode #5005 *Encore’s The Directors: The Films of George Lucas 4/3/03 *E TV’s Behind the Scenes: Revenge of the Sith Special *Science of Star Wars: Man and Machines *Science of Star Wars: Space Cowboys *Science of Star Wars: War, Weapons and the Force *Science of Star Wars / Animal Icons: Star Wars Creatures *AFI Life Achievement Award: A Tribute to George Lucas *A Tribute to George Lucas from 10th Anniversary Convention 1987 *MTV’s TRL: The Star Wars Special *The Ultimate Star Wars OT Swag DVD - Summer 2005 *STAR WARS: The NTSC Laserdisc Transfers Demonstration DVD *PBS’s George Lucas: Heroes, Myths and Magic *Spoofs and Bonus Features *A Musical Journey - Dialogue-Free Edition *Deleted Magic *Return of the Ewok and other little films *Special Edition Hype The babyhum Release List *bh001 - Clapperboard - The Empire Strikes Back Special *bh002 - Horizon: How To Film The Impossible *bh003 - The Mythology of Star Wars *bh004 - From Star Wars To Star Wars: The Story Of Industrial Light & Magic *bh005 - The A to Z of Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones. Extras include complete coverage of the opening of EP2 in the UK *bh006 - When Star Wars Ruled The World. New NTSC transfer thanks to DigitalFreakNYC. Extras include the extended Triumph *the Comic Insult Dog skit from the EP2 line. *bh007 - Star Wars: Heroes & Villains. *bh008 - Star Wars: Feel The Force. Extras include all the Sky & Orange trailers *bh009: Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition Audio/Visual Press Kit *bh010: The Official U.K. Fan Club Behind The Scenes Of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace bh011: Omnibus 'George Lucas - Flying Solo' *bh012: Omnibus 'A Long Time Ago...' *bh013: AFI Lifetime Achievement: A Tribute To George Lucas *bh014: Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace: The U.K. Premiere *bh015: Star Wars Episode II Attack Of The Clones: The U.K. Premiere *bh016: Star Wars Episode III Revenge Of The Sith: The U.K. Premiere Daveytod releases *The Clones Revealed *The Sith Revealed - A Scrapbook The Jambe Davdar Releases *Star Wars Begins *Building Empire *Returning to Jedi The Move Along "Story of Star Wars" Release *The Puggo Edition *The Rarities Coleection *Making Magic Enlaces externos *Galactic Trade Federation información sobre documentales *Foros de Original Trilogy *Documental Star Wars Begins en Vimeo Categoría:documentales